Family Approval
by Falconluv
Summary: Follow on from Gaining Family. Join Harry three weeks later, How is he coping with the Weasley Betrayal? Will his 'Family' stay strong when an unexpected Visit from the guilty Weasleys forces Harry to accept what happened?


FAMILY APPROVAL.

Hey since my friend keeps nagging me and I got some wonderful reviews asking for a follow up here it is.

Harry sighed, it was three weeks since he sent those letters heart filled with betrayal. Whilst he had somewhat forgave Hermione he held off from meeting up with her, it was a feeling that he needed more time for the raw stinging in his heart to ease.

Sirius and Remus had been great when he finally told them what had happened. Whilst they had been furious at the Weasleys they had given him support and there home was constantly filled with laughter.

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini had visited and written often, there deep friendship a welcome after the war although a little uncertain at first Sirius accepted that both boys were 'alright'. He had even gone so far as to invite them over anytime, when Remus looked at him sceptically he simply replied 'whatever makes our godson happy' Harry's heart soared.

He had gotten letters from the Weasleys constantly over the three weeks, he read them then burnt them, he never replied the betrayal ran further than a few apologies and excuses could ever buy. He sympathised with there money situation but they had messed with his emotions and all for money, he had first thought that the Weasley's were the first family he ever had but no they abused that and used a vulnerable unloved boy to get his money.

After three weeks Harry was nervously waiting in the Three Broomsticks for his four 'brother's' to show up. They had written almost every day, their letters always cheered him up they always made it known that they cared for him, not his money not that they needed it. The Weasley twins shop had branched out they now owned another larger shop, both shops were successfully working and with a satisfied smirk Harry thought of all the trouble makers causing Dumbledore hell. It was true that Harry was very bitter towards the old man but had yet to hear from him, luckily he had held both Remus and Sirius back from charging to the Headmasters office and demanding he explain himself. Perhaps he wanted to fight the battle with Dumbledore on his own he still had to work that out yet.

Just hearing the pub door open Harry looked up instinctively and saw four red headed men huddle to the bar before joining him with happy grins of greeting.

"Heya Harry! How you been?" Fred Weasley asked sitting opposite his younger raven haired 'brother'. A sad smile crossed Harry's lips and the Weasleys immediately sobered.

"I trust you've heard from them?" Charlie asked quietly. Harry looked at them confused, surely they would have known?

"We'll take that as a yes. We don't know ourselves because we denied all knowledge of them after we found out what they did," Bill said fiercely. Harry looked stricken.

"I don't want to cause any rifts between you and your family," Harry said quickly.

"That's exactly why were sat here now. You are our family the quicker you realise that the better," George winked smiling when he caused Harry to somewhat reluctantly smile. They chatted for what seemed like five minutes but was really three hours. They talked nothing more of the other Weasleys sticking instead to the twins business and Charlie and Bills travels. It was a safe conversation but an extremely happy one, Bill explained in great detail how a fellow traveller had unwisely pressed a panel in an old wizards tomb somewhere in Romania, apparently the poor guy lost his hand, it was eventually replaced one arm just happened to be a bit shorter than the other.

Bill had been waiting for Charlie to finish his Dragon's work when he'd gone tomb hunting and Harry was fascinated with there travels they had been everywhere together opting to stay with each other more for company than safety.

And Harry talked off his home life with Sirius and Remus, telling of all the crazy pranks the two elder Marauders pulled on each other and Harry, who had the four red haired men howling with laughter when he told them that Sirius had tricked Harry into a pair of boots that made him dance crazily every five minutes. In payback Harry replaced Sirius's shampoo with tainted Hair dye, turning his Godfather's precise black locks to turn a shocking pink and clashing Slytherin green.

Eventually it was time to leave and they quickly agreed to meet up regularly Harry quickly saying they were welcome over to the house at any reasonable time, he failed to mention that Blaise and Draco took Sirius's word literally and stumbled drunk into house at two o'clock in the morning singing terribly and extremely loud.

To say that non of the occupants had been amused was putting it mildly, Remus had to body bind Sirius to stop him from hexing the two men whilst said men laughed hysterically.

Finally reaching home he called out to his godfather's that he was home, it had become a habit of his since finding them in a compromising position on the sofa, but that's another story lets just say that Harry never sat on that particular sofa again.

When he received a faint reply from the living room he hesitantly knocked before walking in, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw four Weasleys he did NOT want to see. Looking at Remus and Sirius who were tense in barely concealed anger they shrugged helplessly.

"Harry .. . " Mrs. Weasley began but Harry interrupted her.

"I do NOT want you here," He said fiercely.

"We just wanted to .. .. ." Ginny said voice creased with some undecided emotion.

"I DON'T CARE. Get out," Harry was breathing heavily nostrils flaring as he glared at the people who had not four weeks ago been considered family only one word described them in Harry's mind. **Betrayers. **

Noticing they were about to talk again Harry walked from the room slamming the door behind him, he hurried to his room throwing himself onto his bed he looked at the stack of letters on his bedside table, they were from his real family, he had taken to calling Hermione sister and she had called him brother, Just like the Weasley twins and Bill and Charlie called him Brother, Draco and Blaise a rather weird added mixture were cousins to all of them they were all happy with there arrangements.

Blaise, Draco and himself were all in the same position they had grown up unloved, well excusing Severus Snape who had cared for both boys, they appreciated there new family they had even apologised to Hermione and there Weasley Brothers, there family was stronger than ever, they never needed blood relation for that and they never would.

A little while later Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on his bedroom door, Sirius and Remus sat quietly on the end of Harry's bed. They explained quickly that the 'traitors' as Harry called them had arrived unexpectedly and they had been unable to get rid of them before Harry returned. They also told him that they had ordered them to leave, they had albeit reluctantly.

Hugging both his godfathers tightly Harry promised himself to meet up with Hermione that week, for them to be a strong family they first needed to be known as just that, a family. Long after Sirius and Remus left Harry resolved himself to through the hurt he felt, it would never completely leave that would be impossible, but right now he didn't need any more issues.

With a smile Harry fell asleep, safe in his dreams of his family surrounding him, and his mother and father's whispered approvals. And so it was that Harry Potter unloved little orphan boy, was unloved no more.

**Soo what do you think? Was it worthy as a follow up?**


End file.
